<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Break by Phi_JiJi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610846">Take a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi'>Phi_JiJi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONF PWP Series [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP kinda?, Spit As Lube, its just fingering tho, mk likes hyos butt, producer!mk, sex at work?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyojin wanted to visit Minkyun in the studio when he once again worked overtime and wanted his boyfriend to take a break again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONF PWP Series [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyojin couldn’t help but sigh when he looked at the clock. It was already past midnight and Minkyun was nowhere to be seen.<br/>Minkyun had told him that he had a few projects to finish so he would need to push some extra hours to stay within the deadline. <br/>It wasn’t really new that Minkyun would stay in his studio until late but it has been like this for the entire week and it began to frustrate Hyojin. </p><p>He usually waited for Minkyun to come back home so they could go to sleep together but it had been getting later and later every night. Minkyun told him to go sleep without him multiple times already, Hyojin barely listened to it though.</p><p>Hyojin didn’t think about it a lot before he decided to put on a coat and made his way to Minkyun’s studio, which luckily wasn’t that far, even by foot.<br/>He knew the code to the small studio so he silently entered, seeing his boyfriend sitting in front of his computer, with his headphones on which most likely cancelled out all of the noises around.<br/>Slowly, Hyojin made his way towards the younger, not trying to startle him with any sudden movements.<br/>“Kyun,” Hyojin called out in hopes that the other would hear him regardless of the headphones.<br/>Minkyun didn’t notice though, so Hyojin decided to raise his voice a bit, calling out for him again. “Minkyun!”<br/>This time the younger seemed to have heard him, as he took off his headphones and turned around. <br/>“Hyojin? What are you doing here?” he asked, tilting his head in confusion.<br/>“I missed you,” Hyojin explained with a small pout on his face.<br/>“Sorry, it’ll only be this week, I promise.”</p><p>“Can I stay here until you’re finished?” Hyojin asked after some silence.<br/>“I don’t know how long it’ll take but if you want to.”<br/>“Well, I surely didn’t walk here just to go back home the next second.”<br/>Minkyun chuckled at that. “Yeah, it would be a shame to send you home again.” He turned towards his computer again, saving all the progress he has got so far.</p><p>“When did you take your last break?” Hyojin wanted to know, still standing in the same spot.<br/>“Uh, no clue… maybe a few hours ago,” Minkyun shrugged, “but at least I got somewhere with this in that time.”<br/>“Just don’t overwork yourself,” Hyojin reminded him, taking off his coat and hanging it with the other’s.<br/>“I won’t, don’t worry. Once I’m done with this, I should have plenty of free time,” Minkyun told him with a smile. “So after that, I’ll be home more.”<br/>“I can’t wait,” Hyojin smiled, walking over to Minkyun’s chair. “Do you have time for a break now?” he wanted to know.<br/>“Yeah, I guess a little break should be fine.”</p><p>Hyojin smiled at that, turning the chair Minkyun was sitting on and crawled onto Minkyun’s lap.<br/>“What are you doing?” Minkyun asked with a giggle.<br/>“Cuddling,” Hyojin mumbled into the other’s neck.<br/>“Just don’t fall asleep,” Minkyun said, pressing a small peck onto Hyojin’s temple and turning his chair back to its proper position.<br/>“That’s not taking a break…” Hyojin muttered when he noticed Minkyun pulling his keyboard closer again.<br/>“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to get this done…” Minkyun apologized.<br/>“C’mon, just a few minutes?” Hyojin whined, sitting up to face the other, meeting his tired eyes.<br/>He knew that Minkyun was thinking about it. He most likely already thought about going home early but his sense of responsibility didn’t let him.<br/>Hyojin waited a few moments for Minkyun to reply before he leaned in and connected their lips.<br/>“I’m pretty sure this isn’t cuddling,” Minkyun giggled.<br/>“Like this, I can at least make sure you’re actually taking a break,” Hyojin explained to him with a cheeky grin.<br/>“Because a small kiss would stop me?”<br/>“I didn’t say I was finished, did I?”<br/>Minkyun chuckled at how determined Hyojin was, only breaking eye contact when he went to kiss the other again.<br/>Hyojin slung his arms around Minkyun’s neck, holding him close when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.<br/>The younger moved his hands from the keyboard to Hyojin’s sides, pulling their bodies closer.<br/>“We shouldn’t do something like this here,” Minkyun mumbled against Hyojin’s lips, but the other didn’t even seem to bother, kissing along Minkyun’s jaw.<br/>“There’s no one else in the building anyway, what are you worrying about?” Hyojin questioned.<br/>“Because then I’d think about it every time I’ll work here,” Minkyun admitted, a whine leaving his mouth when Hyojin grinded down on him.<br/>“A fun memory,” Hyojin argued halfheartedly, feeling Minykun’s growing bulge press against his own.<br/>“But very unproductive in the end,” Minkyun muttered against Hyojin lips, even though there wasn’t much resistance in his voice.<br/>“It’ll be fine,” Hyojin promised, licking into Minkyun’s mouth, meeting Minkyun’s tongue in the middle.</p><p>Hyojin felt Minkyun’s hands making their way under his t-shirt and his fingers hooking into Hyojin’s waistband, pulling at it slightly.<br/>With every little bit of teasing Minkyun and moving on his lap, Hyojin noticed how impatient the other was getting. And Hyojin gladly played into it, grinding down on Minkyun, pressing their erections against each other.</p><p>When Hyojin lifted his hips slightly, Minkyun took the opportunity to pull Hyojin’s pants down a bit, exposing the older’s ass slightly.<br/>“What do you think you’re doing?” Hyojin laughed when Minkyun started fondling with his buttcheeks.<br/>“I’m supposedly taking a break, right? If I don't busy my hands I'll go back to work."</p><p>Minkyun's excuse wasn't exactly good but Hyojin didn't comment on it any further and just busied his lips in return, locking their lips yet again. <br/>With his pants pushed down a bit, it did put slight pressure on his growing boner but there still wasn’t enough friction for Hyojin’s taste, causing him to resume grinding against Minkyun’s hips again.</p><p>“Open your mouth,” Minkyun requested when they parted, both of them panting due to the lack of oxygen.<br/>Regardless, Hyojin opened his mouth, only to have Minkyun shove two of his fingers into the hot cave. Hyojin closed his lips around the long digits, swirling his tongue around them and coating them in a layer of saliva before Minkyun retracted them again.</p><p>Hyojin whined a bit when he did so, but it was soon replaced with a small moan when Minkyun pressed his first finger past Hyojin’s rim.<br/>“Didn’t… you just say we weren’t gonna-“ Hyojin started but could end his sentence.<br/>“You said it would be fine, right?” Minkyun giggled, kissing Hyojin as he fucked his finger into Hyojin, slowly stretching him to soon add another.</p><p>Due to Minkyun working a lot lately and Hyojin also having his own job, they didn’t get a chance to indulge each other often. And Hyojin surely didn’t think of this to be the next time they would do anything of that sort.<br/>“Do you have anything here?” Hyojin asked, nibbling at Minkyun skin slightly while he was scissoring him open.<br/>“No, we’d have to wait until we’re home for that,” Minkyun explained, using his free hand to palm Hyojin through the bunched up pants.<br/>Hyojin let out an unapproving huff, but it wouldn’t stop him anyway. Just because they couldn’t go all the way, didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun.<br/>He let his hands wander from Minkyun’s shoulders to his chest, brushing his thumbs over the other’s nipples with feather-light touches.<br/>“Is this some kind of punishment because I don’t have condoms and lube in my studio?” Minkyun asked in an amused tone.<br/>“No, I just like to play with them,” Hyojin shrugged, pressing down on the hardening buds, getting a low groan from Minkyun in return. “And the noises you always make are so cute,” he added with an almost innocent grin.<br/>“I guess you haven’t heard yourself, then,” Minkyun chuckled, scissoring and pushing his fingers further inside of the other, finding the bundle of nerves fairly quick.<br/>He added a third finger soon, the stretch burning slightly from the lack of lube, but Hyojin took it without rebuttal, instead, locking his lips with Minkyun’s while rocking back onto his fingers.</p><p>Minkyun’s slender fingers could reach places Hyojin could never get to by himself, getting him to feel sensations he wouldn’t feel if he masturbated alone. <br/>He wasn’t sure which hand of Minkyun’s he should concentrate on more, so he tried his best to find a balance between the fingers in his ass and the palm pressing on his dick.<br/>“Wait, Min-,” Hyojin stuttered, his hands wandering from Minkyun’s chest to his arms, gripping them tightly. <br/>The other only grinned though, continuing his action as Hyojin tensed up on his lap.<br/>Minkyun latched his lips onto Hyojin’s neck, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin as he listened to the small moans escaping Hyojin’s lips. They got louder the closer he came to his high and the grip around Minkyun’s arms got tighter.<br/>“Argh, fuck,” Hyojin whimpered, cumming into his pants.<br/>Hyojin’s moans turned to heavy pants as he rode out his orgasm on Minkyun’s fingers.</p><p>“Now my pants are all messy,” Hyojin whined, sitting up a bit.<br/>“Well, it’s your own fault, you started this,” Minkyun laughed, retracting his fingers and grabbing a tissue from the side and started wiping his hands. “Do you want some too?”, he asked the other.<br/>“Yeah, I can try to get some off,” Hyojin muttered, taking the package from Minkyun and trying to wipe some of the cum off his pants and underwear.<br/>While doing so, he purposely bumped against Minkyun’s boner, grinning at the small suppressed groan coming from the other.<br/>“What about you?” Hyojin asked, with an almost innocent smile.<br/>“I’ll just do it later, don’t worry,” Minkyun told him.<br/>“Why? We can just take this home, can’t we? You already worked overtime a bunch.”<br/>“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Minkyun muttered.<br/>“You don’t? I think it would only be fair. I walk home with cum in my pants, and you walk home with a boner,” Hyojin giggled.<br/>“You’re really unbelievable,” Minkyun laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ehhh, i hope you enjoyed xD</p><p>see yall next time</p><p>Phi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>